


Anything You Can Do...

by paranoidangel



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school is infested by tricksters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Can Do...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



After the first few pranks, everyone had forgotten who started it. It had reached the point where everyone held their breaths waiting to see what happened next and everyday brought something new.

Today, everyone's coats were on each others pegs in Inter V. Yesterday it was the Fourth Form who suffered from the old trick of sown up sleeves on pyjamas. The day before all the chalk had mysteriously gone missing from all form rooms except Lower IVa.

Miss Annersley had been heard to mutter "something in the water," and all were glad it was nearly the end of term.


End file.
